Nothing Else Matters
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 1 Up. Reposting. An AU BV fic. Instead of Kuririn going through the wall when Radditzu shows up, Buruma is thrown instead. The head injury leaves her blind. How will that change our favorite series as we know it?
1. Prologue

Nothing Else Matters  
  
Disclaimer: O_o  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
"How are you?" the young blue-haired woman asked curiously. "We haven't seen each other in so long." She smiled amiably at the short bald man in front of her, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She was wearing a blue halter-top and a pair of white shorts that showed off her nice, tone legs.  
  
"Buruma," the bald monk who was dressed in a bright orange gi greeted happily.  
  
"You guys asked me to come visit you, and here I am!"  
  
"It's been a long time," an old man who was wearing a pair of red sunglasses said coming up behind the bald warrior in front of Buruma.  
  
"The house hasn't changed a bit," the woman commented absently, looking around.  
  
"You're so cold-hearted," the old man said. "You never came to visit us until we told you to!"  
  
"Here, I brought you these," Buruma said, shoving a white box under the old man's nose.  
  
"You didn't have to do that," he stated with a sly grin. "Just let me touch your breasts, that's good enough!"  
  
Buruma smacked the old man on the head angrily.  
  
"You're still so boring," he pouted.  
  
"And you're still a dirty old man," she snapped.  
  
"Buruma, how's Yamucha?" the short bald man asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yamucha, that idiot," she growled. "Do you think I'd know a silly ass like that? We're fighting so I didn't tell him we were going to be here today." She visibly forced herself to calm down. "Let's not talk about that anymore and have a good time today."  
  
"You two are always fighting," the old pervert commented.  
  
"True," the short man agreed.  
  
"How's Lunch?" Buruma asked.  
  
"She went away with Tenshinhan five years ago," the monk answered. "We have no idea where she is now."  
  
~~~  
  
Blue eyes blinked in astonishment as Buruma peeked out of the front door. "Son-kun? Who's that kid?"  
  
The bald monk walked outside, and glanced up at the tall man with wild black hair who was carrying a young boy on his arm. "Goku, are you a part-time baby-sitter?"  
  
"That's my son," Goku told them.  
  
"Goku's son?!" they exclaimed.  
  
"Right," he agreed.  
  
"Say hi to everyone," Goku told the young black-haired boy.  
  
"Hello, everyone," the child said politely with a small bow, his read hat nearly falling off.  
  
"Hello," they all greeted, returning the bow. The old man moved to stand back up, but grunted as he was forced to continue bowing when his back refused to straighten.  
  
"His name is Son Gohan," the tall man told the group.  
  
"Son Gohan?" the old man repeated. "You named him after your late grandfather."  
  
"You're really shocked."  
  
"Bring him here," the old man ordered.  
  
Buruma knelt down in front of the child. "How old are you, Gohan?"  
  
The young boy held up his fingers, counting. "I'm four."  
  
"What a polite young boy," Buruma commented.  
  
"That's because Chichi is very strict," Goku told his long-time friend.  
  
"Gohan, what do you want to be when you grow up?" Buruma asked the child.  
  
"A great scholar..."  
  
"Scholar," she repeated dumbly before her eyes focused on the furry appendage that waved behind the boy. "A tail..."  
  
"Just like me," Goku added.  
  
"Really?" the bald monk asked.  
  
Buruma stood up beside her friend, looking at him searchingly. "Is there anything unusual about this boy?"  
  
"Unusual?"  
  
The old pervert appeared on Goku's other side. "Does anything happen on nights when the moon is full?" he demanded.  
  
"Nights when the moon is full?" Goku frowned and looked up thoughtfully. "We always go to bed very early." He glanced at his friends. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing... everything's just fine!" the old man reassured quickly.  
  
"Goku, is he as strong as you were?" the monk asked.  
  
"I think he's going to be very powerful as well," the taller man said, "but Chichi doesn't like me to train him."  
  
"Really? What a shame," the monk said.  
  
"She says the world has become peaceful now," Goku put in. "Martial arts is useless already and that now should be a time for studying."  
  
"So, the naughty girl has turned into a mother who worries so much about education," the old man summarized.  
  
"Is that a dragonball on his cap?" Buruma asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, it's the fourth dragonball," Goku answered, watching his son. "A legacy of my grandfather so I got it back to put on his cap. Afterwards, I got the third and sixth dragonballs. They're at home."  
  
"How I miss those days," Buruma stated sadly. "Dragonballs..."  
  
"Are you collecting dragonballs because you have a wish?" the bald monk asked, skipping a rock across the ocean rapidly.  
  
"I don't have any wish," Goku answered, following the monk's rock with his own that sped across the water, parting it.  
  
'I thought now that Goku has a family, his power would be less immense,' the old pervert thought watching the rock zip through the air. 'But in fact, he's still so powerful.'  
  
Goku suddenly tensed, looking around. "What is that?"  
  
"What's the matter?" the old man asked worriedly.  
  
"Looks like something is coming in this direction," Goku said, still looking around warily.  
  
"You mean something is coming here?" the short monk asked.  
  
"Maybe it's Yamucha," Buruma put in.  
  
"I feel a very powerful force," Goku said softly. "I just wonder what it is. Here it comes." His head snapped up. "It's here!"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Who is it?" Goku demanded.  
  
"What on Earth has that strong of a ki," the old man wondered.  
  
"Now we finally meet," a voice said. A tall warrior with impossibly thick, long spiky hair landed softly in front of the group. "You've grown up a lot. It took me a long time to tell that you are Kakarotto."  
  
"Kakarotto?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Like father, like son," the new arrival said.  
  
"What is this about?" Buruma demanded.  
  
"What's the matter? What's this guy talking about?" the monk asked.  
  
"Kakarotto," the man began again, "what has happened to you? Your mission was to wipe out all human life. What the hell are you up to?!"  
  
"I don't know who you are," the short guy said, approaching the large warrior. "Please go home. Go back now. It's still daytime, you shouldn't be drunk already. Go home."  
  
"Kuririn, don't get close to him!" Goku exclaimed too late, as the large furry belt around the warrior's waist suddenly glowed and moments later, the bald monk was thrown into the house, leaving a good-sized hole. "Kuririn!" Goku yelled, watching his friend. He turned back to the new guest. "Why you..." Goku gasped in surprise. "It's a tail. That guy has a tail too!"  
  
"Looks like you finally know who I am," the tall man said with a small smirk.  
  
"Come here," Buruma told the young boy who was trying desperately to attach himself to his father's leg.  
  
"Kakarotto, how could you have forgotten all of this?" the man demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm not called by that weird name," Goku said. "My name is Son Goku."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Goku looked down at his son, pulling him away from his leg. "Go over there!"  
  
"You must have hurt your head badly," the warrior stated.  
  
"What?" Goku asked.  
  
"Was your head hit badly when you were young?" he demanded angrily. Goku was still trying to get his son to let go of his leg, and the man growled out, "Answer me now!"  
  
"Yes," Goku said warily, placing a hand on his head. "I don't remember too well but I did hurt my head when I was young."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I still have a scar," Goku added.  
  
"That's what I thought," the warrior snarled.  
  
"So what?" Goku demanded.  
  
"Goku," the old man suddenly interrupted. "Your grandfather Gohan once told me he found a strange object that fell into the valley from the sky. When he looked closer, it turned out to be a round capsule and inside there was a baby with a tail. He brought the child home and took care of him, but the child was hot-tempered and wild. Untamable. Gohan was very frustrated. But one day, the child fell into the valley, hurting his head so badly he almost died. Afterwards, he wasn't vicious any more, he was a very nice boy."  
  
"Were you talking about me?" Goku asked.  
  
"What's that mean?" Buruma asked. "Does this guy have something to do with Son-kun?"  
  
"Who are you?" Goku demanded. "Who are you!?"  
  
"You've forgotten everything," the warrior stated with disgust. "What an idiot." He smirked. "Alright, I'll help you remember because I'll need your help from now on."  
  
Goku looked over his shoulder, spotting his friend moving out of the newly created hole in the house. "Kuririn, are you all right?"  
  
"Goku, be careful," Kuririn warned. "That guy is not a normal person."  
  
"He sure doesn't look normal," Goku said, turning to face the new arrival. "In fact, just facing him like this is kind of scary. And I've never felt this way before."  
  
"I'm telling you that you don't belong on this planet. You were born on a planet called Vejiita. And your race is one of the best warriors in the universe. Saiyajin."  
  
"Best warriors in the universe?" Buruma repeated.  
  
"Saiyajin?" Kuririn asked.  
  
"And I'm your brother, Radditzu."  
  
"Goku's brother?" Kuririn asked stupidly.  
  
"Brother? That's impossible!" Buruma exclaimed.  
  
"Nonsense," Goku agreed.  
  
"Right," Kuririn put in. "If Goku's from another planet then why is here on Earth?"  
  
"The answer is simple. Kakarotto," he said, facing his brother, "you were sent here to wipe out the humans from this planet!"  
  
"What did you say?" Goku demanded.  
  
"We, Saiyajin, are a race of warriors. We go through the whole universe finding suitable planets and destroying the inhabitants there. We then sell the planet at a high price to those aliens that are suitable to live there. That's our job. For planets with inhabitants of strong fighting power, we send adult warriors. For low-class planets, we send babies. Like you."  
  
"If that's true," Kuririn began angrily, "you're a race of mean and lowly rascals. With such deeds, even Piccolo is better than you."  
  
Buruma hugged Goku's young son to her. "You should never send babies by themselves!"  
  
"Kakarotto, even if you don't remember the order, you should have destroyed all those that stand in your way. Lucky for you, this planet has a moon."  
  
"What does the moon have to do with my luck?" Goku asked.  
  
"Stop pretending," Radditzu snapped. "When the moon is full, we Saiyajin can perform at our best."  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"What?" He blinked and looked down at Goku's middle. "Is your tail...? What's wrong with your tail!?"  
  
"It was cut off a long time ago," Goku told the irritated man.  
  
"My god... You idiot!" he growled. "That's why you've been getting along so well with the objects of this planet!"  
  
"That's enough!" Goku snapped. "Even if I'm whatever Kakarotto from another planet... Even if you are my brother... It doesn't matter! Like Kuririn said, you guys are the lowest and the worst. I'm Son Goku. I've grown up on this world. Go back!"  
  
"Right!" Buruma said bravely.  
  
"That's right," the old man put in quickly. "No matter what happened in the past, Son Goku is one of the best inhabitants of this planet!"  
  
"Goku has saved this world. Go back," Kuririn added.  
  
"That's impossible," Radditzu said. "The Saiyajin are an endangered race. A meteorite struck the star of Vejiita, and it exploded. Like you, the others were sent to another planet, and escaped the disaster too. Before the disaster, I had already found a planet we could sell at a high price and I want to start attacking it, but it'll be a tough war if it's just the three of us. Then I suddenly remembered you, Kakarotto. Although your fighting power is not good enough, you'll still be of use to us," he explained walking towards his brother.  
  
"Don't come closer," Goku warned.  
  
"Wake up, Kakarotto. The blood of a Saiyajin flows through you!"  
  
"I'm scared," little Gohan said, still being embraced in Buruma's arms.  
  
"Nonsense!" Goku snapped. "I'll never help you."  
  
"I see," Radditzu said. His dark eyes focused on the child within the blue-haired females arms. "I just noticed him just now. That must be your son, Kakarotto. Is that your pretty mate with the brat?"  
  
"You're wrong!"  
  
"It's useless for you to lie," Radditzu scolded, still approaching the group. "What's that tail? It is proof that he has Saiyajin blood."  
  
"So what?" Goku said.  
  
"Your becoming a father isn't very cooperative. Maybe your son will help you to be more so," he stated, coming forward again.  
  
"Don't come closer!" Goku warned. "If you come any closer, you'll be sorry!"  
  
Goku bent down in a defensive crouch. And the Saiyajin smirked at his brother. Goku launched himself at Radditzu, but received a fist in his gut for his effort. Goku collapsed to his knees, holding his stomach.  
  
"Papa!" Gohan exclaimed fearfully as Radditzu lifted the young child into the air by the back of his shirt. "Papa!"  
  
"Don't go!" Kuririn exclaimed.  
  
"Gohan!" Buruma called, running up to the warrior. Radditzu backhanded the blue-haired female and she flew into the wall of the house, making another hole. Then blackness enveloped her.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma moaned and opened her eyes, blinking.  
  
"Buruma?"  
  
"Daddy?" she asked, turning her head towards the voice.  
  
"You've got a nasty head injury, Buruma. Apparently, you hit your head on the cement frame of Kame-sennin's house."  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Dr. Briefs, would you mind?" a deep voice interrupted, and moved to the bedside. He placed his hands on her face, shining a light in her pupils. "Briefs-san, tell me what you see," the man requested.  
  
A tear made its way down her cheek. "Nothing. I can't see anything," she stated, her eyes open, but unresponsive to the little light the doctor moved over her eyes.  
  
She was blind.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: A great reader gave this idea to me! *Huggles* Thanks Heeroluva! I changed the idea a bit, *grins*, but the blind idea was hers.  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Telling Chichi

Nothing Else Matters  
  
Disclaimer: I'm tired and I have a migraine. Unless you want those, don't sue. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Telling Chichi  
  
"What a weakling," a large bald man spat.  
  
A snort came from the shorter man answered him. "I can't believe he'd allow himself to be beaten by his brother," the small man sneered, biting into the arm of his enemy and chewing slowly. "Looks like we're traveling to Earth, Nappa."  
  
"Those ball things they mentioned?" the large one asked curiously.  
  
The warrior with flame-like hair nodded. "Of course."  
  
"I see. What will we wish for, Vejiita-ouji?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, the small man stood up and walked towards two metal pods. "How about immortality?"  
  
Nappa blinked. "Sounds good."  
  
A cruel laugh escaped from Vejiita's mouth. "Yes, it will be good. Let's go, Nappa."  
  
~~~  
  
"Buruma?" Kuririn called, peeking his head into the door. His eyes immediately fell on the blue-haired genius laying on the large bed, her blue eyes open and facing the ceiling.  
  
"Kuririn?" she asked softly, not turning towards him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, stepping into the room. "I heard about..."  
  
"I'm blind, yes."  
  
He sighed. "I know, your father told me. Buruma, we can use the dragon to wish your sight back, it's not a big deal."  
  
She blinked. "We can... can't we?!" She sat up suddenly and smiled. "Thanks, Kuririn. You're the best."  
  
He chuckled softly. "We have a few problems though."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"For one, Radditzu was killed. But Goku sacrificed himself so that he could be killed."  
  
She gasped and looked towards him, her blue eyes not quite focusing on him. Kuririn winced slightly at her vacant look, a pang of regret hitting him in the stomach. He knew his friend could be a righteous, self-centered bitch, but he did care about her. She had always been so quick tempered and intelligent, her eyes focusing on anything and everything, and her vacant look hurt him. "Son-kun's revival should come first," she began, before Kuririn's polite cough interrupted her.  
  
"Yes, we've decided that. But, apparently, two more Saiyajin are coming to Chikyuu-sei in a year, and Goku is going to be training in the Other World for it. We need to wish him back in a year. We could wish your sight back as soon as we collect all the dragonballs, but..."  
  
"In case the Saiyajin come early, it's best to wait."  
  
He nodded before he realized she couldn't see it. Another pang hit him then, and he choked out, "Yes."  
  
"I see. That works. I think I can handle being blind for two years."  
  
He sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't stop him-"  
  
She held up a hand, stopping him. "Don't worry, Kuririn. It was my own fault. I just... What am I going to do with myself for two years? I won't be able to invent or anything!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured again.  
  
"Is Gohan okay?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Coughing nervously, he looked down at his feet. "Piccolo took him to train the boy."  
  
"What?!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Apparently, Gohan has some amazing potential that Piccolo would like to hone before the battle in one year. He helped out Goku and Piccolo during the fight from what I understand."  
  
"But... Piccolo?!"  
  
"I know, I don't like it either, but Piccolo has agreed to join us for this fight. I don't think he'll hurt the kid, Buruma. After all, this is his home too."  
  
"I suppose," she murmured reluctantly. "I don't like it, but there really isn't much I can say about it, now is there? Piccolo could destroy us all. Especially without Son-kun around."  
  
"There is that too," Kuririn agreed.  
  
"Does Chichi know yet?"  
  
Coughing again, Kuririn fidgeted. "I'm supposed to tell her, but... I'm kind of afraid to."  
  
Buruma glared in his direction slightly. "Kuririn! This is her child we're talking about! Not to mention her husband is dead!"  
  
"I know, I know!" he interrupted. "But she'll yell and scream and throw frying pans, and she'll blame us." He sighed. "She's vicious, Buruma."  
  
"Fine!" she snapped, getting off the bed. "Take me to her, and I'll tell her!"  
  
"Buruma, are you-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
~~~  
  
Kuririn and Buruma waited patiently at the Son family home's front door for Chichi to answer. After a long moment, the door opened to reveal a dark-haired woman in a long skirt. The woman frowned at the two visitors. "Buruma? Kuririn? Aren't you two supposed to be at Kame-sennin's?"  
  
Kuririn fidgeted nervously. "Um, well..."  
  
"Chichi, can we come in?" Buruma interrupted quickly.  
  
Chichi's frown deepened but she nodded and opened the door for them to enter. "What's going on?" she demanded after the pair walked in.  
  
Buruma, her hand placed on the short monk's shoulder turned to face Chichi's voice. "Chichi, there was a... visitor at Kame-sennin's island."  
  
"A visitor?" Chichi suddenly blinked and looked closer at her friend's face. "Buruma's what's wrong with you?"  
  
Sighing, Buruma closed her sightless eyes. "Chichi, an alien appeared at Kame-sennin's island and claimed to be Son-kun's brother. He called Son-kun Kaka-something or other, and told him that he was a Saiyajin warrior sent her as a baby to eliminate the people of our planet."  
  
"Go on," Chichi snapped.  
  
"I'm getting there, Chichi!" Buruma exclaimed right back. "He tried to get Son-kun to join him, but when he refused the man got angry and took Gohan."  
  
"My baby!" she screeched, interrupting suddenly.  
  
Buruma frowned. "Would you let me finish?" After a long pause, Buruma continued. "I went to stop him, and ended up knocked into Kame-sennin's house, and making a hole. I hit my head and am blind now."  
  
Gasping, Chichi opened her mouth to comment but apparently, Buruma had other ideas. "Then Son-kun tried to stop him, and failed. The alien took Gohan away and held him hostage, demanding that Son-kun kill one hundred people. Son-kun decided not to do that, and went after him, teaming up with Piccolo."  
  
"Piccolo?!"  
  
"They fought, I'm not sure of the details, and somehow, Piccolo finally found a way to kill the alien, but at Son-kun's sake. Chichi, Son-kun sacrificed himself to defeat his brother. He's gone."  
  
Chichi's hand flew to her mouth. "But the dragonballs-"  
  
Buruma nodded. "We know. Anyway, apparently there are two more of these Saiyajin coming here now, and because Gohan somehow injured the alien, Piccolo decided to train him."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Buruma sighed. "Piccolo is keeping Gohan and training him to fight in one year, and Son-kun is training in the Other World for this year as well. In one year, Son-kun will be wished back to fight. And your son will fight as well."  
  
Silence. Chichi's eyes rolled back in her head and a soft thud was heard moments later as her body hit the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"Well, that went well," Kuririn drawled on the flight back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty pissed."  
  
Kuririn nodded. "That's an understatement."  
  
Buruma sighed. "I hope she'll be okay," she murmured.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her family is her life, Kuririn. Now she'll be alone for a year. A whole long year without Gohan or Son-kun around."  
  
"That's true..."  
  
"Maybe I should invite her to stay at CC."  
  
"Do you want to live with her?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"She isn't *that* bad, Kuririn. Just a bit over-protective."  
  
"A bit?!" he nearly screeched. "She's freaking insane!"  
  
Buruma growled softly. "Be nice, Kuririn. She isn't that bad! She loves Son-kun and Gohan. They are her life. She doesn't know how to express her concern very well is all. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to either of them, so she tries to protect them. Especially little Gohan."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"If it was your child, would you want them to grow up and fight dangerous people that can destroy our planet?"  
  
"Well, true, but-"  
  
"She's just a bit over zealous is all, Kuririn. She'll lighten up as the years go by. This is her first child, and she's still so young now."  
  
"Okay, okay, I understand," he told her hurriedly.  
  
"Good."  
  
They flew the rest of the way to Buruma's home in silence, Kuririn a bit subdued after his friend's outburst. When they landed, he set Buruma down gently, and grasped her arm to lead her into the house. Sniffing when he opened the door, Kuririn could smell the delicious odors coming from the kitchen on the other side of the large sitting room they entered. "Wow, Buruma, your mother sure can cook."  
  
The blue-haired genius giggled. "I know."  
  
"I wonder why you can't," he commented absently, only to receive a slap on the back of his head. Even blind, Buruma had perfect aim when she was insulted. He had to chuckle a bit at that. "Sorry, Buruma. You're a genius at mechanics, not cooking. I know."  
  
"Good," she snapped, allowing him to lead her through the living room and into the kitchen. "Mom?"  
  
"Hello, Buruma. I was just fixing lunch. Oh, and Kuririn, Kame-sennin called just a few moments ago and told you to pick up Yamucha and head to his island as soon as possible. Apparently, he has something to talk with you two about."  
  
"I see," Kuririn said, setting Buruma in a chair at the table. "I'll just take Buruma and go see Yamucha then. Is that okay, Buruma?" He glanced down at her, blinking as he saw her watery eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
She didn't look up at her friend as she answered. "Will Yamucha still love me?"  
  
Kuririn blinked. "Of course he will!"  
  
"Are you sure? I can't see..."  
  
Kuririn sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Buruma, he loves you. Being blind won't make him feel any less for you."  
  
"I hope you're right," she murmured.  
  
"Of course I am," he stated confidently. "Let's go, Buruma."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: This doesn't exactly fit the original anime, but I couldn't find a script for it, and besides, this is my world, who the heck cares. ^_^   
  
Lovies! 


End file.
